The Outreach, Recruitment, and Education Core (OREC) will work collaboratively with all ADRC Cores and Projects to advance the overall theme of Emory's ADRC, discovery and translation of new targets and mechanisms to enable early identification, early interventions, and ultimately prevention of AD. The OREC will build on its outreach accomplishments during the current cycle (more than 23,000 educational contacts; 53% from under-represented groups) to contribute to ADRC success through outreach to and recruitment of individuals, especially those from under-represented groups, into research linked to this theme, including to the ADRC's brain donation program. Overall, the OREC seeks to expand its outreach and recruitment activities to provide continued support to current research projects and pilots, to recruit participants into proposed project 1, and to support the ADRC's emerging research activities. In addition to broadening its reach to the Atlanta area and to under-represented groups, the OREC seeks to broaden its educational reach both regionally and nationally. The OREC will pursue three main aims: Aim 1. Provide outreach and educational programs to promote recruitment into research and the brain donation program, with a special focus on attaining a recruitment goal of 50% African-American participation in the ADRC UDS Cohort. Aim 2. Target educational programs and consultation to clinicians and academics, including those in training, to promote research recruitment and promote interdisciplinary research. Aim 3: Engage with community and academic partners in providing recruitment-related, innovative educational programs, including extending the OREC reach to rural locations using web-based videoconferencing approaches. The OREC will employ three main strategies to attain these Aims. (1) Strengthening and expanding strategic partnerships that have been critical to the OREC's success during the current funding cycle of outreach, recruitment, and educational partnerships will be a main strategy in the upcoming cycle. Our most essential partnership is with the Registry for Remembrance (RfR), an African-American community-facing entity, initiated by and closely aligned with the ADRC. Partnerships with the Atlanta Regional Geriatric Education Center, the Alzheimer's Association Georgia Chapter, and several programs at the Atlanta VA will likewise remain essential in this strategy. (2) We will continue to provide educational programs and materials that are closely linked to ADRC research activities. Where possible, programming will involve ADRC researchers and provide opportunities for direct recruitment. (3) We also plan a greater use of distance education and videoconferencing methods to expand the reach of our African American-targeted education and recruitment activities and to reach those at a distance or who experience transportation difficulties. With other cores, we will undertake activities to improve recruitment of African American research subjects and to collaborate in caregiver education activities of an innovative dementia clinic that will be a major new source of patient and normal control recruitment.